With a Smile
by German Jerky
Summary: After the fight with Bradley, Roy recovers. But what conspires when Riza fears of loosing the Colonel? Is leaving the only thing on Roy's mind?Warning: Spoiler for end of Anime series.


_Note: This short little story takes place after the anime series is at an end. Keep in mind that despite the fact I'm writing about it, I'm not too sure about what all goes on in conversation between Roy and Riza. I've only read the summaries, so I'm basing this upon those facts, as well as the main plot of the story. So, if I mess something up, which I'm sure I will, please forgive me. _

_Basically, I thought this up the other night and decided to get it down before it leaves me. Like I said; just a short story about Roy and Riza after his squabble with Bradley. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the characters. I wish, but I don't. So sad, I know…_

* * *

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she tried to inhale. The tenseness within the room was incredible, and she had to admit even she was uncomfortable. She leaned forward, eyes traveling over his sleeping form until they stopped on the dark eye patch. Perhaps she _had_ just come in to check on him, perhaps that was just an excuse. Either way, she wasn't sure, but maybe this was a mistake…

The cascading moonlight that filtered in from the windows drew shadows across his features, the stern, emotionless tones dissipating as the light of day had. A more gentle, inviting one replaced it, the handsome lines she'd come accustomed to watching closely being brought out more so. Despite their earlier events, he seemed to be doing fine. It seemed, as he slept peacefully, that he had never been injured, or hurt… And yet, in a moments notice, he could awaken and be reminded that his dreams were nothing more than dreams, that reality really was a pain in the ass.

Her fingertips gently brushed the material of the eye patch, and her amber cinnamon gaze narrowed in a somber pain, trying to fight the sympathetic sigh that was about to escape. How he could be so strong, she had no idea. Yes, the past day's events had taken a toll upon him, and still he was relentless. She admired him for that, but then again, always had.

Hesitantly, her hand moved down to his cheek, the skin soft beneath her palm. A smile made its way across her features, her movements silent as she shifted closer. It was at least 10 P.m, and she had only come to check on him… Still, she was content with this. She felt a freedom, for once, to just sit and watch him. Many times she had watched him from afar, admiring perhaps more than she was granted to admire, but it was different now. The regulations hadn't been changed, and probably wouldn't for a while. It all depended on the military's actions. He was supposed to be recovering, and she helping him, and what was she doing now? Watching him in the dead of night while he slept, that's what.

The quiet clicks of paws echoed lightly within the house, and she rose, her hand immediately shifting to the back of her waist, groping for the gun that wasn't there. She tensed as she watched the open door, and caught sight of a familiar black and white dog. It was Black Hayate. She sighed, with somewhat relief, turning to glance back at the sleeping man. Her features softened lightly, the smile once more replacing her features. She had to admit, the Colonel was quite handsome, and the patch had done nothing to that.

Her footsteps were quiet against the floor as she made her way out, pausing to lean down and pat the small dog's head, before turning and making her way down the hall to her own room.

The door was quiet as it shut with a snap, and she sighed as she watchedher dog move to his bed, collapsing into it. She followed suite, slowly sitting down on her own, gaze shifting towards the window, watching as the clouds shifted over the moon, the shadows drifting by here and there.

The blankets were drawn around her, just as her thoughts were drawn around her mind, tainting her with impossible and very real situations that might befall them. And still, that one question was relentless… What _was_ going to happen with them?

A sigh escaped her, her head resting lightly on the pillows. Gaze was set sternly on the window, watching as the moonlight flickered in and out of sight. Her eyes closed as she drifted off, breathing slowing into a rhythmic pattern. Still, the night wasn't as good as it seemed. She fell asleep with a frown.

* * *

His right hand snapped up, fingertips gently grasping her wrist as he pulled her left hand away. Even with one eye, his impenetrable glare was efficient enough to make her uncomfortable. Wounded or not, he wasn't about to give in to her demands, or her actions. She _knew_ he didn't want her touching his eye, or anywhere near it for that matter. And yet, she had deliberately attempted to touch him there. That hurt, above all else.

The afternoon sun crept in through the window, the cool breeze outside comforting in a way. Lunch had just finished, and the Lieutenant had decided it was time to change his bandages. Despite his relentless reasoning, she hadn't given in.

And here, before him, shesat. His grip loosened, hesitantly, noting she hadn't made an attempt to move. She had known from for more than 10 years, and somewhere near the end of those 10 long years, she had finally been able to understand him. Roy Mustang was a complicated man… until you could see through his egotistical, irritating, childish and yet stubborn façade. And she knew, of course, that he would never hurt her. Intentionally, anyways.

Her discomforting environment only doubled as he spoke, and she drew her wrist free from his grip.

"I told you before, don't touch me there."

His stern gaze never broke, and she sighed quietly. It was for his own good that she returned it, shaking her head in disapproval, despite the fact she understood perfectly why he didn't want her touching it. Then again, did she? Well, she had a good idea. That was just as good, wasn't it?

Her hands gripped the plate she'd brought in, and she rose. Gaze moved back to him, and she stared for a long moment, before she spoke.

"Yes, and I told you before that you're not going to get better unless you heal. I can't do that if you leave me in the dark. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can go back to-"

"I'm not going back."

His interruption caught her off-guard, and her eyes widened lightly, docile façade breaking into one of surprise. Her grip on the plate faltered, and she tightened it, knuckles white as she put pressure on the item, staring silently down at the man for a long moment. Her lips parted her voice slow, hesitant.

"…What?"

At her reaction, he stared into her own eyes for a long moment, before he smiled weakly, a sigh escaping him as she shifted in the bed, head slowly leaning back against the wall.

"You heard me. I'm not going back. As soon as I get better, I'm resigning."

She stared right back, the tenseness within the room even more than it had been the night before. Beneath it all, she could feel the tingling starting up, the emotions stirring. The urges didn't help either, as her pulse quickened, the feeling to slap him even more tempting than it had been. She took a step back, golden tresses falling into her eyes lightly.

"You… can't. You know you can't, sir. What about making it to the top? What about being at a position where you didn't have to take unreasonable orders? What about your promise to Maes?"

He didn't reply, merely closed his good eye. Another sigh escaped him, falling silent as the woman stared at him. Slowly, his eye opened once more, and he gazed off into the distance, mulling over his thoughts. Her staring really did bother him. He'd gotten it enough when he didn't do his paperwork, and he was getting it now. He hadn't needed it then, so he didn't need it now. Voice was quiet when he spoke, weak it seemed.

"Leave me, Riza."

Thankfully, she left before he broke down.

* * *

The door groaned lightly as it opened, the woman stopping in the doorway. Her eyes washed over the room, before finally falling on the man in the bed. The pale blue pajama's he wore stood out lightly against the white bed sheets. His features were solemn, hollowed and sculptured handsomely by the pain. He knew she was there, and yet he chose not to speak. She inwardly winced with regret, stifling a sigh.

She had brought dinner to him earlier, at least an hour ago, but he refused to eat. He said he wasn't hungry, but she knew he more than likely was. Sometimes, the man was so… Impossible, let's say.

Her monotone features softened lightly in remorse, and she moved forward. Footsteps were quiet against the floor, and she circled around the bed. Before the window, her gaze met his, and he stared for a long moment, before he slowly turned away. Her hands fisted, the moonlight playing upon the paled lavender pajama's as well as the long, golden tresses. She frowned at his stubbornness, and moved forward again.

Lowering herself onto the bed, she gazed uneasily at him for a long moment, before she sighed and looked the other way.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

Silence…

"I didn't mean to bring him up, Roy. It's just hard to believe you'd come this far and abandon it. But I can understand where you're coming from. I don't… It's alright."

Still more silence. Damn, what was his problem? She turned to find him staring down at his hands, features emotionless. She frowned, moving closer, leaning in lightly so that she could look into his eyes. Onyx met amber, and he frowned slowly, knowing she wanted an answer. But he wouldn't give it. Not directly, anyways. He sat up, shifting slightly on the bed, gaze never escaping her own. He'd been thinking for a long while what to say, and even if this part seemed more than random, it seemed apparent that she should know. Besides, as soon as he was better, he might not ever see her again…

"You recall his funeral, don't you? It wasn't just his death that affected me, Riza. Maes was my best friend, and loosing him was somewhat of a reality check. And after that, everything seemed possible."

Here, he paused, gaze lowering for a moment, forcing himself to continue without his voice breaking.

"Even loosing you."

At his words, she stared in slight surprise, her own thoughts swirling. Her gaze lowered towards the blankets, and she sighed quietly. She felt for him, that much was certain. If she had known, if he had told her, she'd have been able to reassure him that he wouldn't loose her in some way or another. But the Colonel never did that, what did she expect? His movements drew her attention back to him, watching as he slid further beneath the covers, lying on his side, facing her. He gazed at her, and sighed before speaking again.

"I never got to thank you for… protecting me, all those years."

At his words, she couldn't stifle the soft laugh, or the smile. She turned, lifting her legs over the bed as she moved closer to the man in which she _had_ protected those long years. The bed was warm, as she rested her head lightly on the pillow, her eyes staring back into his own.

"It was my job to do that, you don't need to thank me."

"Yes, but you stayed with me that long, and you remained loyal to me. I abused our… relationship more than was needed, and you still didn't leave. That's more than I could ever ask for."

He gave her too much praise, sometimes. And still, the darkness couldn't hide the light blush that tinted her cheeks. She smiled, eyeing him for a long moment, before she slowly nodded.

"You're welcome."

The silence was somewhat comforting, as the two gazed at each other, before she shifted lightly.

"I take it I won't be able to protect you anymore?"

He smiled weakly, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. And it's a shame, considering I'd be nothing without you today."

She stared for a long moment, emotions running freely through her eyes, before she spoke, voice not hiding the pain that was apparantly running through her.

"Roy, you're not going to leave me again, are you?"

At her words, his eye widened, staring at her for a long moment. Leave her again? That was a story all it's own, and only depended on if he'd truly ever left her before. And aside from that, what did she mean? If he'd go off and get himself killed? Drink himself to death? Or perhaps disappear from everyone for years…? At these thoughts, he sighed slowly. He would never admit it to her, or perhaps himself, but he did love her. He figured that out a long time ago, that was for sure. So why was it so hard to say it?

When he didn't answer, her stomach turned in nervousness. Was that a no? He sensed her tenseness, and his jaw clenched in silent remorse. If truth be told, even he didn't know…

"I can't tell you, Riza. I don't know."

How long had he wanted to come this close to telling her? Endless nights he'd stayed up late, as if trying to prove to himself that he wasn't insane, and now what? Could he honestly walk away from her and leave everything he had worked for?

The sight of tears caused him to frown. Riza Hawkeye _never_ cried. And it was because of this that caused the pang of guilt to thrust its sharp edges into his chest, and tear at him from the inside out. His mouth opened, the words never getting out as he stared at her, gaze set sternly onto her own. Slowly, he sighed, moving the blankets down to his waist.

"Don't, Riza." He tried to mask his own pain, his own regret of hurting her. What had he done?

She swallowed, as if trying to regain her composure. His words caused her to remember who exactly she was, but it had little effect. She took the moving of the blankets as an invitation, perhaps, and she moved forward. Whether it was her quickness, or his reflexes, she wasn't sure. But a moment later, however, she found herself in the man's arms, and she couldn't deny it, or herself any more. Yes, she loved him… And somehow, as if in silent agreement, they both knew that.

His scent enveloped her, and she sighed against him, eyes closing. Faintly, she could feel his arms carefully moving around her, holding her to him. She swallowed, burying her head between his neck and shoulder, careful of his sore body. Her lips parted, words quiet as she spoke.

"I don't want you to leave me again, Roy. _Please_…"

She hadn't meant it to sound like a beg, he knew that. Riza Hawkeye never begged, and hearing her words made it all the more precious. His arms tightened around her, drawing her closer to him as his left hand slid down, drawing the blankets over both of them.His features were blankas he rested his head against the pillow, and his fingertips played slowly along the fabric of her lavender top. He was silent for a long moment, blinking slowly.

"I know you don't, Riza. I know…"

She drew back from his grip, staring silently into his face. Despite the strong, determined presence, she clung to him, as if afraid she would loose him if she let go. And maybe, just maybe, she would.

"Promise me."

He swallowed, features stern as he stared into her eyes, drowning in the amber depths. Lips were barely inches apart, and the closeness was more than enough to cause him to loose himself. And yet, he didn't. She was far too precious…

Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned forward. His lips pressed against her own, barely long enough so he could taste her, her lips soft against his. The world spun within his mind, and faintly, he could feel her pressing back. Barely. Her grip on him loosened, before it increased in return, and she drew him closer. For a moment, if only that, he deepened it, before he hesitantly, regretfully, pulled away.

He caught his breath easily, but it was far too wonderful to describe the comforting, trusting, amazing act the two had just shared. Then again, they had always had it. It was only now that they had discovered it.

The kiss had been enough of an agreement to the promise, but perhaps he wanted to give her more than that. He smiled gently, his features illuminated handsomely in the moonlight as the ebony bangs fell lightly over his eyes, his hand rising to gently cup her cheek, drawing her closer as he rested his forehead against her own. Words were unusually soft, the tone low and melodious.

"I promise."

Slowly, his lips brushed hers once more, before he drew back, head resting against the pillow once again. She stared silently at him, noting how the features became apparently smug, and she smiled, following suite. His arms once more wrapped around her, holding her to him, and the two found bliss within each other's presence.

A sigh escaped her, her head resting lightly on the pillows. Gaze was set sternly on the window, watching as the moonlight flickered in and out of sight. Her eyes closed as she drifted off, breathing slowing into a rhythmic pattern. Despite the earlier events, the night had been wonderful. She fell asleep in his arms with a smile.


End file.
